tekkit_lite_15fandomcom-20200213-history
Smeltery
The Smeltery is a Multiblock structure added by Tinkers' Construct used to smelt ores to double ingots and craft metal parts for tools and weapons. It is also used to create Casts (similar to Patterns) for making these parts. Recipe Starters * Grout - 1 sand + 1 gravel + 1 clay ball = 2 grout; the core material used in the construction of Seared Bricks, which will be used to make all of the parts of the Smeltery. * Seared Brick - Cook 1 grout to make 1 seared brick item. This is then used in crafting recipes to make the parts of the smeltery Minimum materials required for a Tinkers Construct Smeltery. 2 Grout requires 1 clay ball, 1 sand block and 1 peice of gravel, Or one Clay Block, 4 Sand Blocks and 4 bits of Gravel 1 Grout smelts to 1 Seared brick (Item) 4 Seared bricks (Item) = 1 Seared brick (Block) Smeltery controler=8 seared bricks (Item) Seared tank=8 seared bricks (Item) +1 Glass Casting table=7 seared bricks (Item) Seared faucet=3 seared bricks (Item) Smeltery Drain=6 seared bricks (Item) 18 Seared Bricks (Block)=72 seared bricks (Item) Minimum ammount of bricks needed for smeltery = 104 Seared Bricks (Item) Raw Materials needed for number of bricks required for Smeltery- 53 Sand, 52 Clay, 52 Gravel and 21 Coal/Charcoal for smelting Contributed by ManJack40 Building Blocks *Smeltery Controller - Interface and control block for the Smeltery. Exactly one must exist in a smeltery. *Seared Tank - Holds liquid. At least one must exist in a smeltery, preferrably with some lava, the fuel for smelting. *Seared Bricks - Walls and Floor of the Smeltery. At least nine must exist in the smeltery, as the floor. *Smeltery Drain - Outputs molten metal into a Casting Table or Casting Basin. This counts as a seared block for the walls of the smeltery, but cannot be used for the floor. *Seared Faucet - Attaches to a Smeltery Drain. Right-click to pour into the Casting Table or Basin. *Casting Table - Insert a cast and pour molten metal to create a tool part. Can also create casts. *Casting Basin - Pour nine ingots' worth of THE SAME molten metal into this to create a block of that material. NOTE: The Seared Faucet, Casting Table, and Casting Basin are not required to build the Smeltery. They are added later to be able to use the molten metal inside the Smeltery. Decoration Blocks Glass These clear blocks can hold liquids, and can be used in place of the Seared Tank, or for the walls of the Smeltery. * Seared Glass - Has tick-marks to help determine liquid levels. * Seared Window - Blackened corners. No tick-marks. Cheaper on glass in exchange for more seared bricks. Seared Blocks These opaque blocks can be used in place of Seared Bricks blocks for the walls or floor. * Seared Cobblestone * Seared Stone * Seared Paver * Cracked Seared Bricks * Seared Road * Fancy Seared Bricks * Chiseled Seared Bricks (Fancy) * Chiseled Seared Bricks (Paver) Assembly Place 9 seared blocks in a 3x3 as the floor/base. Above them, for the next level, leave the 3x3 space clear, but in the 12 spaces around them (corners not necessary), place exactly 1 Smeltery Controller facing outwards, at least 1 Seared Tank (or equivalent), and the rest can be any seared blocks - arrangement doesn't matter. Additional layers of 12 blocks can be added above these for more smelting capacity (9 items per layer, excluding the floor). Note: the Smeltery Controller needs to be part of a side; it will not activate if placed on a corner. While no other blocks can be used in the construction of the smeltery itself (e.g. you cannot use Glass or Clear Glass in the walls, and cannot use Seared Glass in the floor), the blocks outside of the smeltery (e.g. the corners) can be freely filled in with materials of your choosing, provided the space in the middle of the smeltery is left open. You will know that the structure has completed successfully when the controller lights up similar to an active furnace. Note that it will remain lit as long as the smeltery is functional, even if it's out of lava or not smelting. Creating Metal Parts To create parts from certain materials (metals) you need to craft a Cast, and then pour metal into that cast. Metal parts cannot be formed in a Part Builder. Crafting a metal part is a 4-step process. :# Create a Pattern of the desired part in the Stencil Table. :# Make that part in the Part Builder. :# Place the part in the Casting Table and pour either molten Gold or molten Aluminum Brass on it to create the Cast. One ingot is required per Cast. :# Remove the non-metal part from the Casting Table and pour molten material of choice into the empty Cast. Note: once created the cast can be reused indefinitely, just like the patterns. Automation Smelteries are relatively intuitive to automate. Items can be piped directly into the Smeltery controller, whereupon they will immediately begin smelting. The Smeltery Tank accepts Liquid Pipes and can be hooked up to a pipe containing lava to keep it full. And Smeltery Drains accept liquid pipes for extraction of liquid metal (used without a faucet; if using liquiducts, the liquiduct will need to be in extract mode). Casting Basins will accept molten liquid from liquid pipes and turn the molten liquid into blocks, which can then be extracted using hoppers or BuildCraft pipes (or alternate transport systems of your choice). Note: Placing any type of import bus from Applied Energetics on the underside of the basin/casting Table work as well. Category:Structure